por ti podria morir
by VampireKanna
Summary: Estoy dispuesta a todo por ti, incluso dar mi propia vida si es necesario, aunque no te interese, yo...te amo. -Songfic NejiTen-


Por ti podría morir

Por ti podría morir.

Estábamos en batalla, hacía todo lo posible por impresionarte, pero ni siquiera te molestabas en decirme algo aunque sabía que me estarías mirando con tu Byakugan, todo estaba complicado, la invasión del sonido cada vez era mas, cada uno luchando con 5 ninjas a la vez. Eras jounin y yo una simple chunnin, siempre tratándome inferior a ti, y nunca me importó...

_Que debo hacer para que te fijes en mi  
para ganarme tu amor  
y calmar este dolor  
o es que no ves que ya no lo puedo ocultar  
que desearte me hace mal  
que necesito tu calor...  
y yo daría todo por ti  
yo, por ti podría morir  
_

...cuando de pronto vi una katana concentrada con mucho chakra, que se acercaba a tu punto débil

Cuidado Neji !!- advertí, me iba acercado a detenerla, te volteaste y la esquivaste sin problema.

Viste mi gran descuido... un kunai me atravesó el pecho... todo por dejar mi pelea a un lado...

Tenten, no debiste!!- gritaste enfadado y seguiste luchando. Me cegué de ira _Por que??_,es lo que siempre me preguntaba...

_Estribillo:_

Dime que otra cosa puedo hacer  
para derrumbar esa pared  
que no te deja verme como soy  
y me prohíbe paso hacia tu amor  
dime como hacer para lograr  
el poderte un día enamorar  
dame alguna pista o dirección  
para conquistar tu corazón...

... toda la rabia contenida por años de indiferencia, se revelo en mi a pesar del kunai que ni siquiera tome la molestia de sacar, mate a 25 enemigos aprox. con mi shoshoryu no jutsu, gastando mi ultima reserva de chakra. Así los demás acababan la batalla, solo quedaban unos cuantos, cuando caí al suelo...

_no puedo mas...-_dije sacándome el arma del pecho

Solo esperaba la muerte, viendo como todo había terminado y se acercaban a mí..

Tenten-san, resiste !!- escuche a Hinata, le dije- yo...es...estoy feliz...d-de...morir...por...-no alcancé a terminar, por que me elevaban, en eso Sakura gritó- Neji !!, bájala !!- ahora bajando el tono- esta perdiendo mucha sangre, si no hacemos algo... morirá.. –ya en el suelo nuevamente trato de hablar- no...

Nee, tu vivirás verdad tenten-chan ?? Verdad ??

Claro...Naruto-kun

Tal vez será que me queda grande tu amor  
que mereces algo mejor  
que el destino me engaño...  
incierto es todo lo que pueda pasar  
por eso nada voy a esperar  
te amare sin condición  
y yo daría todo por ti  
yo, por ti podría morir

_Maldito destino_- pensé- _debí decírtelo Neji..-_cerré los ojos, tratando de sanar,-_no puedo dejarte solo Naruto, eres mi pequeño hermanito, el que nunca tuve, el que me apoyo..._-inconciente mente sonreí y comencé a llorar en silencio-

Empecemos !!- dijo Ino, en ese momento sentí un chakra calido en la herida, entreabrí un poco los ojos con gran esfuerzo, y los vi a todos juntando chakra, incluso los sensei y a... – Neji? -Susurré- Dime?- dijiste con una sonrisa- Arigato gozamaisu Tenten, por salvarme-... Vamos Tenten resiste y te invito a Ichiraku ¡!-dijo Casi llorando mi hermanito.

Terminaron la curación, pero no del todo,- mou i keii !!- grito Tsunade-sama y continuaron por un rato más...

_Estribillo_

_Dime que otra cosa puedo hacer  
para derrumbar esa pared  
que no te deja verme como soy  
y me prohíbe paso hacia tu amor  
dime como hacer para lograr  
el poderte un día enamorar  
dame alguna pista o dirección  
para conquistar tu corazón..._

...ya me sentía mejor, mucho mejor, por suerte la estocada no me dio en el corazón, todos estaba aliviados, menos Lee y Gai-sensei que lloraban diciendo cosas como: "la juventud no muere","viva la juventud" o "esa es la llama de la juventud" etc... En fin, no morí, pero aun estaba débil...

La llevare al hospital con Akamaru-dijo Kiba...No, yo lo haré-Me sorprendí, claro, _quizás tu..? No... Tonterías- _me tomaste fuerte contra tu pecho, ya un poco alejados del resto te dije- Neji, yo...-

Shh...calla- y me besaste con una dulzura inusual en ti...luego te separaste lentamente de mi - ya lo sabia y... yo también te amo MI Doncellita...-sonrisa-creí que ya lo sabrías- sarcástico.- con lo asocial que eres..-respondí en tono de burla- pero soy TU Asocial súper sexy- te di un fugaz beso en los labios... de pronto un –uuuuii !!- se escucha a nuestras espaldas, eran los chicos

_No puedo más...__-_ pensé- lo haré por el bien de ellos y... el mío

Hey Naruto, que a ti no te gusta Hinata??.. en eso Naruto da un respingo y todos comienzan un alardeo, ahí aprovechamos para escabullirnos a tu departamento, donde dijiste:

-Te amo, y... eres muuy hermosa

-Y tu muuy sexy – sonriendo maliciosamente

-Nunca te abandonare, siempre te amaré...-abrazándome

-También yo...- y me quedé dormida.

saludos a mi amigas:

mitsuki-hyuuga

tema.chan.90

soul-alone-uchiha

a todas ellas un besito y gracias por su apoyo

dejen rr onegai, q si no no se si esta bueno y no sigo escribiendo

sayonara

haruchi.saku


End file.
